Hawaiian Octopus: Second Encounter
by georgeff
Summary: Cindy had a Scary Encounter with an Octopus Earlier in the day when she, Marcia, Jan and Carol and Alice were having a PicNic on the Beach and Marcia saved her, but the Octopus survived and want's Cindy more than ever and is determined to have her no matter what, but this time Cindy would be ok.


**Hawaiian Octopus: the 2nd Encounte** **r**

 **Cindy had a Scary Encounter with an Octopus Earlier in the day when she, Marcia, Jan and Carol and Alice were having a PicNic on the Beach and Marcia saved her, but the Octopus survived and want's Cindy more than ever and is determined to have her no matter what, but this time Cindy would be ok.**

 **Cindy had some trouble Sleeping that Evening. She was Dreaming about the Octopus encounter earlier that day. Cindy woke up that evening and went into the Bathroom to splash some water on her face. When she turned on the Bathroom light she saw the red suction cup marks all over her arms, legs and her Stomach. Later that Morning the family would have one last day in Hawaii because they were Returning home the next day. That Evening there would be a Luau.**

" **Still thinking about what happened yesterday?" Carol asked Cindy. "Mom, that was one of the most scariest things that happened to me, if Marcia hadn't showed up that Octopus would of had me for Lunch" Cindy told her. "Cindy, it would not have had you for lunch, it would have just played with you for a while" Jan responded. Cindy remembered that strangly she was able to Breath underwater when the Octopus pulled her under. "what are we going to be doing today" Bobby asked. The Girls are going Snorkling while you boys and Alice and me will be at the Beach" Carol said. Mike had to be at the Construction site that day, but he would be getting off at around one o'clock.**

 **The Girls then went Snorkling near a cove that was secluded away from Waikiki Beach. Cindy was unaware that she was being watched from nearby. She saw some rock formations from throught the Mask. "What the, that Rock has Eyes" Cindy said to herself just as what appeared to be an Octopus suddenly appeared and came very fast at Cindy. When she tried to swim away fast the Octopus grabbed Cindy by her Ankle and pulled her underwater. Marcia and Jan saw what happened and tried to get their guides attention, but by that time Cindy was nowhere in site. Somehow the Guide knew what happened and chose to do nothing knowing Cindy would be OK.**

 **Cindy Immediately recognized the Octopus as the one that grabbed her the Day before. "Well Hello little one" Cindy heard in her head. The Octopus was speaking to Cindy with Telepathy. "Why did you grab me yesterday?" Cindy asked. "Because I saw you and I wanted a Young female Human to Play with. I would have let you go" The Octopus told Cindy. "You can Play with me now" Cindy responded. "OK" the Octopus responded as it wrapped Cindy's Stomach from behind. "Do you mind if I wrap you arms and Legs?" the Octopus asked. "Yes Please" Cindy responded. The Octopus then began wrapping her arm startng at her Shoulder. Cindy liked the feel of it's suction cup wrapping around her arm. The Octopus then started wrapping Cindys thighs starting at her waist and wrapped her entire thighs and most of her Shins and calves the proceeded to wrap her other arm.**

 **The Octopus then took Cindy for a ride exploring the Underwater world. Cindy had a Blast. "I better get you back to your Family, they'll be worried. The Octopus took Cindy back to where it took her. The Family was there as she came up. "Cindy are you OK?" Carol asked. "yes Mom, I'm Ok" Cindy responded climbing up the Rock. "Where did you get that Necklace?" Greg asked. "The Octopus gave it to me to remember him by" Cindy said. "at least your OK" Mike said. Cindy spent the rest of the Day playing at the Beach and then went to the Luau that Evening. At the Buffet Cindy saw cooked Octopus and knew it was the Octopus that held her, but she understood. She remembers the Octopus saying it would give itself as food and told her that she will never have to have any encounter like this again.**

 **Later as Cindy blew the shell horn along with the rest of her Family she had a great feeling inside. The Luau continued with the Hula Dancers. Then the next Day Cindy and the Bradys returned home.**


End file.
